Secrétaire
by Karen Killa
Summary: Après la guerre Cattleya n'en peut plus, elle est traquée dans le monde sorcier par les fans et les journalistes, Elle part pour un autre monde et se retrouve dans le monde de One Piece où elle est sauvée par Monkey D. Garp qui l'aide à se sortir de cette situation mais aussi lui offre une nouvelle chance. Un travail. Une famille. Fem HP.


Cattleya claqua la porte de chez elle avant de s'appuyer dessus, reprenant son souffle. C'était la dixième fois en une semaine qu'elle se faisait presque agresser par les journalistes ou des fans, c'était plus possible, la sorcière rousse n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Cattleya n'avait jamais été du genre à apprécier être au centre de l'attention, loin de là même, elle préférait travailler dans l'ombre mais maintenant c'était apparemment impossible. Partout, ou qu'elle aille, ses mouvements étaient observés, épiés même dans le monde moldu. Elle avait espéré que le monde sans magie pourrait lui offrir un sanctuaire, au moins quelques heures mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ces fichus journalistes réussissaient toujours à la trouver, Skeeter en tête et elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était apparemment mal vu de leur jeter des sorts pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Selon Kingsley en tout cas néanmoins en attendant Cattleya devenait folle.

L'ancienne maison de famille des Black, le 12 Square Grimmauld n'était plus aussi terrible que ce que ça l'avait été au début, la coopération de Kreature aidait beaucoup et puis lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, faire du nettoyage ou de la décoration, ça aidait. Un excellent moyen de se distraire des cauchemars dû aux viisions d'horreurs qu'elle avait vu au cours de sa vie, et oui c'était sa vie et non pas la guerre, après tout les Dursley n'avait pas été tendres envers elle, même chose au sujet de ses années à Poudlard. Au fil des semaines, Cattleya avait aménagé de manière confortable la maison qu'elle avait hérité de son parrain mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle souhaitait y vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans jamais en sortir.

"Maîtresse va bien ?" demanda Kreature en marchant jusqu'à elle, l'air inquiet.

"J'ai eu mieux." soupira la sorcière aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeraudes.

"Kreature peut aider sa maîtresse ?" demanda l'elfe, ses oreilles tombant un peu.

"Je suis juste fatiguée Kreature, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. C'est trop, je suis en cage et c'est insupportable." elle dit en allant s'asseoir dans le petit salon, s'installant confortablement sur un fauteuil tandis que l'elfe s'asseyait en face d'elle. L'air mal à l'aise, Kreature avait vraiment du mal avec le fait qu'elle le traitait come un égal. Ce qu'elle comprenait, les Black n'avaient pas l'air d'être du genre à parler poliment à leurs elfes de maison, où les inviter à manger avec eux à table ou encore à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Cattleya voulait ce genre de chose en revanche, elle avait été traité comme inférieure, comme une servante par les Dursley et elle ne voulait en aucun cas être comme eux. En plus c'était plus agréable de manger avec quelqu'un, même un elfe de maison, plutôt que seule à tout les repas. Elle n'en voulait pas à Ron et Hermione, Ron venait de perdre son frère, elle avait de la peine, beaucoup même, vis à vis de la mort de Fred mais même si elle adorait le jumeau avec une préférence pour les potions, il n'était pas vraiment son frère. Elle comprenait que les Weasley aient une préférence pour rester en famille en ce moment. Et pour Hermione, et bien la brune était partie en Australie afin de retrouver ses parents. Cattleya comprenait cela et elle espérait vraiment qu'Hermione les retrouve et puisse leur rendre la mémoire, elle ne savait pas si le sortilège _Oubliette_ pouvait être annulé ou non. Pour son amie, elle espérait vraiment que oui.

Du coup, Cattleya restait seule avec Kreature, elle avait vu Andromeda Tonks, la veuve de Ted Tonks et la mère de Nymphadora Tonks, qui était aussi la gardienne de Teddy Lupin, le filleul de la dernière Potter. Néanmoins elle ne les voyait pas souvent, Andromeda était en deuil, extrêmement protectrice de son petit-fils et méfiante du monde entier. La jeune femme avait passé un peu de temps avec Teddy, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec un bébé, en plus il était si pur, si innocent... Tandis qu'elle était plus qu'un peu brisée, qu'avait-elle à offrir à ce bébé ? Elle n'attirait que des ennuis, des problèmes en tout genre. Toute ces années l'avaient bien prouvé non ? Elle voulait le mieux pour Teddy et elle n'était pas dans ce lot malheureusement, de ça elle était sûre.

"Maîtresse veut partir ?" demanda Kreature incertain.

"J'aimerai mais où aller ? Ils me retrouveront toujours." souffla Cattleya désespérée.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça, elle aimait le calme, le silence, elle avait horreur d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'elle désirait et même si elle en avait eu envie avant, à présent qu'elle savait ce que ça voulait dire...Comment les gens voulaient-ils ce genre de chose ? C'était impensable pour la jeune femme de dix-huit ans.

"Maîtresse, vous pourriez créer un portail." proposa Kreature, hésitant, après un moment de réflexion.

"Un portail ? De quoi parles-tu Kreature ?" demanda surprise Cattleya.

"C'est de la magie des Black. Kreature sait parce que Maître Regulus s'est intéressé à cette magie." expliqua le vieil elfe. "Des portails pour aller dans d'autres mondes. Il y a des livres sur ce sujet dans la bibliothèque. Kreature peut aller les chercher si Maîtresse le désire."

"Oui s'il te plait." acquiesça Cattleya intriguée par ce que disait l'elfe de maison.

Kreature ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de transplaner dans la bibliothèque pour revenir ensuite avec une pile de livres qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant Cattleya.

La jeune femme prit un livre qu'il avait apporté et commença à lire, elle n'était certes pas aussi passionnée par la lecture qu'Hermione mais elle n'était pas non plus idiote et elle aimait lire de temps en temps. En plus là elle avait un objectif, elle ignorait de quel genre de portails, Kreature parlait mais il l'avait rendu curieuse, même si elle choisissait de ne pas utiliser cette magie particulière, en apprendre d'avantage ne ferait pas de mal. Au pire ça lui offrirait une distraction, elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les journalistes à nouveau, encore moins avec les fans, ils étaient presque pires. Elle se passerait bien aussi des déclarations d'amour, ces gens n'étaient pas vraiment intéressés en elle, juste en ses statuts, son argent, sa gloire...

Il lui fallut deux semaines pour terminer tous les livres que lui avait apporté Kreature, c'était passionnant, fascinant même mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que c'était aussi très complexe. Cattleya avait choisi comme option en troisième année divination, soins de créature magique ainsi qu'arithmancie, mais pas les runes. Ces livres avaient beaucoup de référence à des runes, heureusement elle avait eu des bases, Hermione lui ayant donné des cours durant leur année de fuite et de camping. Elles avaient eu besoin d'un peu de distraction parfois, la chasse aux horcruxe n'était pas vraiment amusant ou fascinant et puis ça avait été un moyen de se détendre. Surtout pour la brune mais Cattleya avait été intéressé et elle était vraiment heureuse de ça à présent. La lecture avait été compliqué mais intéressante quand même, très intéressante.

Kreature avait eu raison, ça semblait être la solution idéale. Un nouveau départ loin de tout ça mais elle n'était pas sûre. Pouvait-elle réellement dire au revoir à tout ce qu'elle connaissait ? Pouvait-elle vraiment laisser Teddy ? Ron ? Hermione ? Ainsi que tous ses autres amis ?

Au final le choix fut facile à faire, une simple sortie dehors lui rappela exactement ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'elle osait sortir. Les regards admiratifs, qui demandaient clairement plus, qu'elle devienne la nouvelle Dumbledore surement mais ce n'était pas qui elle était, elle refusait de devenir comme l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Refusait de devenir Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal comme le demandait le Professeur McGonnagal. Refusait même de retourner à Poudlard.

Il fut un temps où elle avait considéré le château comme sa maison, comme un foyer, mais il y avait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs, de souffrance là bas pour qu'elle puisse y être heureuse à nouveau. Une chose qu'elle pouvait aussi dire en parlant du monde sorcier...

Elle avait reçu beaucoup de lettres du Professeur McGonnagal et de Kingsley Shackelbot, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, pour qu'elle devienne soit un membre de l'équipe de Poudlard, soit une auror. Ils étaient gentils, polis, mais ils appuyaient aussi, ils cherchaient à la culpabiliser... Combien de temps avant que leurs demandes ne se fassent plus pressantes encore ? A quel point elle allait devoir sacrifier sa vie pour le monde sorcier ? A quel point allaient-ils lui demander encore ?

"Maîtresse, vous avez tout ?" demanda Kreature.

"Oui, merci Kreature, merci pour tout. Tu iras avec Andromeda et Teddy, tu veilleras bien sur eux d'accord ?" demanda Cattleya en s'agenouillant devant lui, afin qu'ils soient au même niveau. "Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul."

"Kreature veillera sur le petit loup." promit Kreature en acquiesçant. "Mais qui veillera sur maîtresse ?"

"Je serai prudente, je te le promet Kreature. Tu donneras les lettres que j'ai laissé après mon départ d'accord ?"demanda Cattleya.

"Oui, maîtresse est sûre qu'elle ne veut pas dire au revoir en face ?" demanda Kreature, l'elfe ne se souciait pas tellement des autres sorciers mais de sa maîtresse. Elle avait pleuré en écrivant ces lettres, il n'aimait pas quand sa maîtresse pleurait.

"Je suis sûre. J'ai dit au revoir à Andy et Teddy, je n'ai pas envie de dire au revoir aux autres... Ils ne comprendraient probablement pas." dit Cattleya, son regard se voilant momentanément. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui demandent de rester ou quoique ce soit du genre, sa décision était prise. C'était un nouveau départ pour tout le monde, pour elle comme pour eux.

Cattleya se reprit et serra Kreature dans ses bras, jamais elle n'avait imaginé être un jour aussi proche de l'elfe de maison, celui qui avait trahi Sirius pour Bellatrix, mais elle comprenait. Sirius avait été cruel envers Kreature, il avait eu ses raisons, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait été horrible. L'elfe de maison avait simplement cherché à se débarrasser de son tourmenteur. Depuis la mort de son parrain, Cattleya s'était vraiment rapproché de Kreature, surtout après avoir appris la vérité au sujet de la mort de Regulus, il allait vraiment lui manquer. Elle s'était habituée à sa compagnie.

"Tu prends soin de toi d'accord ?" demanda Cattleya. "Considère cela comme mon dernier ordre si nécessaire."

Elle sécha ses larmes, se releva après un sourire à l'elfe qui acquiesça avec des yeux humides, elle se retourna ensuite et activa le cercle runique, après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bien sa baguette au poignet et son bracelet avec quelques affaires ainsi qu'un peu d'or au cas où. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait se retrouver après tout, uniquement que ce serait un monde où elle serait anonyme. Une fois le cercle activé, elle se positionna en son cercle et sous les yeux de son elfe de maison, elle disparut.

* * *

Bougeant ses poignets qui étaient attachés dans son dos, Cattleya jura intérieurement, pas comme si elle avait le choix, après tout elle était bâillonné, pourquoi avait-elle une 'chance' pareille ?

Même dans ce nouveau monde elle était poursuivie par les ennuis en tout genre, elle avait eu à peine le temps de visiter l'île sur laquelle elle était arrivée, une île charmante, climat printanier d'une île automnale. Apparemment ce nouveau monde avait une grande variété de climat, ainsi que des îles très étranges, et un grand nombre de mers. Et malheureusement pour la sorcière, il y avait aussi des pirates, pirates qui avaient cassé sa baguette magique, elle était donc en position de faiblesse. Expliquant donc le fait qu'elle était leur prisonnière.

Elle entendit des bruits sur le pont supérieur du navire, des bruits de combat... Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Etait-ce une bonne chose pour elle ou est-ce que la situation allait empirer ?

Elle se tendit en entendant des pas qui s'approchaient de la porte, comment allait-elle pouvoir se défendre ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? S'était-elle enfui du monde sorcier pour mourir ici ? Dans ce monde où elle ne connaissait personne ? Ou elle n'avait aucun allié ?

Elle mordit son bâillon en retenant un cri de peur, hors de question de leur montrer à quel point elle avait peur, à quel point elle était vulnérable. L'homme qui entra dans la cale, en détruisant la porte au passage était grand, très grand même et avec une carrure imposante, il avait des cheveux noirs mais aussi gris, elle lui donnait peut-être une cinquantaine d'année. Il portait un costume noir et avait une sorte de cape sur les épaules.

"Je suis le Vice-Amiral Garp, vous ne risquez plus rien Miss."


End file.
